vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Yujiro Hanma
Summary Yujiro Hanma '(範馬 勇次郎, ''Hanma Yujirō) is the primary antagonist of Grappler Baki and father of the franchise's titular protagonist, Baki. He's known as the strongest creature on Earth who no one, not even the United States Military, can defeat. After murdering Baki's mother in front of him, Baki spends most of the series trying to get revenge on Yujiro by beating him. Although Baki doesn't defeat Yujiro, he does eventually manage to give him a good fight and impress him, which prompts Yujiro to honor Baki with the title of strongest on Earth. Baki however didn't consider this to be a true victory. Powers and Stats '''Tier: 7-A Name: Yujiro Hanma Origin: Grappler Baki Gender: Male Age: 30-40 Classification: Martial Artist Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts Mastery, Aura, Power Mimicry (Can mimic any martial arts technique after seeing it once), Information Analysis (Can detect the physical conditions and weaknesses of a person with 100% accuracy by glancing at them), Body Control (Can make his body completely limp and flow like a blade of grass in a storm to reduce damage), Precognition (Can tell what attacks someone would've used on him if they were able to) Attack Potency: Mountain level (Stopped a Magnitude 6 earthquake with a punch. The FBI, Barack Obama and Donald Trump concluded that the USA's entire military force combined stood no chance against him. , with Obama eve stating him to be more powerful than a nuclear explosion. Yujiro was also stated to, without speculation, be the equivalent of a country stronger than America. ) Speed: Hypersonic+ (Casually performed this feat, can strike fast enough to create sonic booms and could move at the speed of a bullet even when he was 16 years old) Lifting Strength: At least Peak Human (effortlessely caught and held a 45 pound bow that required 200 kilograms of force to shoot) Striking Strength: Mountain Class Durability: Mountain level Stamina: Very high Range: Standard melee range, building level with aura Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Yujiro is known as the single most dangerous being on the planet, mastering virtually every martial art known to man and single-handedly defeating the entire U.S. Army during the Vietnam War with nothing but his bare fists. He is extremely analytical, being able to the decipher and fully utilize virtually any technique after seeing it once and knows over twenty languages. Yujiro also has an extremely in-depth knowledge of human anatomy, even more than skilled surgeons, high tech x-ray machines or talented medicine men. He's able to use this knowledge to exploit his foes' weaknesses and make fights last longer. However, his power has left him incredibly arrogant and raring for a good fight, thus he rarely takes things seriously. Weaknesses: Yujiro is very arrogant and is thrilled by the thought of a good fight. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Benda: Also known as the Whip of Mercury, Yujiro slaps his opponent with a fluid motion of his arms as if they were actual whips, causing excruciating pain that makes even hardened fighters, like his son Baki, cry out in agony. * Dress: Yujiro grapples his opponent and wields their body as if they were nunchaku, slamming them into nearby objects and walls. * Xiao-Lee: The user makes their body go completely limp, causing it to move like a blade of grass would during a storm, which reduces damage received by attacks. * Aura: Yujiro uses his aura to shake entire skyscrapers to the point where people believe they're experiencing an earthquake. * Analysis: By looking at someone, Yujiro can with 100% accuracy detect any weakness, vital point, injury, or ailment that they have down to a cellular level. * Mimicry: Yujiro can quickly learn a new martial art technique after he sees it just once. Others Notable Victories: Bang (One-Punch Man) Bang's profile (Note: Speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Male Characters Category:Baki the Grappler Category:Evil Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Sadists Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Martial Arts Champions Category:Pain Users Category:Parents Category:Fathers Category:Berserkers Category:Murderers Category:Aura Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Tier 7